


A Voice to Cry Fury

by FollowerofMercy



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hunting down said bad dad, bad dad, post godsmaster ending, very short what if scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowerofMercy/pseuds/FollowerofMercy
Summary: 100 word Drabble of the Shade Lord tracking down and cornering the Pale King.





	A Voice to Cry Fury

After a long journey through mind and mirror, weaving through the hallows of root and stone, the Shade Lord found its prey. The Fallen Wyrm glittered in the shadows of the Abyss. His wings had failed Him, frail from age. His legs gave out, weakened by fear.

The Pale King lay prone, surrounded by the husks of His children as the great shadow approached. A memory cut through the panic: _No mind to think. No will to break. No voice to cry suffering._

For the first time since the birth of the world, the Void spoke.

_“ **Everything** has a voice.”_

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the awesome fic Of Mind and Mirror for being awesome in general. Go check that out after this


End file.
